Triple Chocolate Sundae
by kikai-shinobi
Summary: FMA and Naruto Crossover, it is about them going to school and all this stuff happens with them so read on!
1. the chapter known as chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! I've always been crap at writing and stuff but hey! I'm not writing, I'm typing so read on!!!

**Chapter 1The chapter known as chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or Naruto. The only thing I **do **own is my homework, stupid homework.

It is the start of a new year at Central High and it is also Edward Elric's first day. He was transferred there from another school at Resembul, he's gonna start year 10 'cause he's 16! Yay! (I suck at intros) Anyways Ed will be attending this school with his younger brother, Alphonse who is in year 9. (Al has his normal body back)

As the two brothers walked to school a group of other students caught their attention. It was a raven haired boy (I wonder who) surrounded by a blond trying to catch the attention of a pink haired girl.

"Nii-san, why don't girls like me?" asked Al

"Uhhh… they do!" answered Ed

"Oh yeah! Then who likes me?"

"Uhhh… Winry?"

"Nii-san! She doesn't count!"

After their conversation Al chased Ed all the way to school and they lived happily ever after. Jokes. Anyways they calmed down when they reached the school.

"Nii-san !!! you know that Winry doesn't like me, she rejected me last time remember?"

"WHAT?! You actually tired?"

"Nii-san!!! You're so mean sometimes!!!"

Once again Al chased Ed to 'who knows where' when they reached the front office Ed stepped towards the office lady.

"Ah-hem" said Ed (is 'said' the right word?)

The lady looked up from her magazine. "Hey kid, Elementary school is next door."

Ed took a deep breath… "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THET…ACK!!! (Ed got pulled back by Al)

"Nii-san! Don't get introuble on our first day of school"

Ed took a deep breath again, but this time he calmed down. "Alright, listen lady. Can't you see the uniform? DAMN IT!!! I'M IN YEAR 10 FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!"

"NII-SAN!!!" (Wow he actually raised his voice)

"Okay! Okay! Listen; just give me my stupid schedule and tell me where the year 10 corridor is"

"Fine!" mumbles "Ungrateful brat" "name?"

**-5 minutes of organizing, printing and other crap-**

"Here"

Ed quickly snatched the timetable and ran off. "Damn it! That stupid, old, wrinkly, potato faced woman didn't even tell me where the corridor actually is." Luckily the school is just like a shopping mall and has big signs every where. After following the signs Ed made it to the year 10 corridor on the fifth floor. He walked to his classroom, Year10 C. he opened the door to find that the class has already started.

"You're late, what's your name?" asked the teacher lazily. "Take your seat, shut up and listen."

Ed didn't even get a chance to put his bag in his locker; instead he slowly walked to his seat. (N/A: you ask how he knew where his seat was? Well it was the only seat empty.) when he got there he discovered that his seat has books, pencil cases and other stuff on it, he kicked them off his chair and sat down. (N/A: who cares about the books, let's just say they fell into a hole in the ground and were never seen again)

"Anyways as I was saying, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes!" "my dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies (copied form Naruto Mange Vol.1) and I will be your Ninjutsu teacher for the semester."

"Damn it, this teacher keeps blabbing on and on, it's so boring!"

"I know! And all we learnt was his name" said the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Whatever" "no one asked you"

Sakura was supposed to feel offended and junk but instead, she turns around and started to giggle to the blond girl next to her.

For the rest of the hour Ed was half asleep but still had the ninjutsu info gets into his brain. (N/A: unlike me --)

-5 minutes later-

"Edward Elric! What is Chakara?" (how does he know Ed's name)

"Umm…is it… food?" the class laughed, Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Wrong! Chakara is mental and physical energy blah blah blah. Pay attention next time blah blah blah."(Can't be bothered to type the explanation, sorry)

After that boring lesson, they had to go homeroom/assembly whatever. The teacher isn't there yet so the class started to talk loudly. Ed wondered around the classroom and reached his seat. He sat down and fell asleep. The after what felt like seconds Ed was woken by two annoying voices.

"Hey! Your name is Edward, right?"

"mmm…" (Still half asleep)

"can we call you Ed?"

"mmm…"

"Anyways, my name is Sakura and this is Ino"

"Urgh…Whatever"

(Whispering) "See! Look Ion, he is cool!"

(Still whispering)"yeah! But he isn't as cool as Sasuke."

After their whispering the two girls left Ed and started talking about Sasuke. After another few seconds Ed was interrupted once again.

"Hey! Aren't you that short guy that came late this morning?!"

A vien popped up from Ed's head. "who are you calling so short that.."

"NII-SAN!!!" "I thought I told you not to do that so you won't get in trouble?"

"wha! Al! Where did you come from?!"

"Huh? Oh! I was helping this guy named Naruto, he said that he was in your class, so I took him here"

"So, where is he now?" as they were talking some girls were staring at Al.

"he said he knew where the classroom wa…" KA-BOOM!!!

"WTF?! What the heck was that?!" shouted Ed.

They ran to the classroom next door. Like in those romance mangas Al was standing in front of the crowed. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" (N/A: nthis is not a yaoi scene)

"Well, you told me that the classroom was this way so I came and the teacher kicked me out, dattebyo!"

Everyone looked up, to their horror they saw…

To be continued!

well sorry if this sucks but please read on XD


	2. Alchemy, ninjas and Oreos

Hey ho! Second chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Read on!!

**Chapter 2Alchemy, Ninjas and Oreos!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the FMA or Naruto characters, but I **do** own my wonderful anime collection. Oh! I don't own Oreos either.

Everyone looked up, to their horror they saw…

"Eww!! Look at his ugly eyebrow and haircut!" said some random person. "Arrgh!! My eyes!!" the students went blind from the shining light. You guessed it, they saw Maito Gai.

"Ah! My youthful students! Eat youthful Oreos and stay youthful!" said Gai as if he was in a stupid Oreo ad. After everyone regained their vision, they already forgot about Naruto and returned to classroom 10C.

By the time they got back to the classroom the teacher already arrived. "Hey, my name is Roy Mustang and I'm your homeroom teacher, here are your needed info and get outer here." After his speech Roy walked out of the room and left behind a large pile of envelopes.

After Ed got his envelope he opened it and started looking for his room. (It's a boarding school) once again Ed started to read the school signs looking for room 204. He finally found it after 10 minutes of searching. He got inside, he was the only one there, he started to unpack on one of the bunk beds (there are two bunk beds).

After only 30 seconds of unpacking, two more of Ed's room mates arrived. One of them is the raven haired boy they call Sasuke and the other was Alphonse.

There was only 5 minutes of recess left and their last room mate still hasn't arrived. Ed and Al are playing cards and Sasuke was actually sleeping.

"Hey! Lets drop the dork and get outer here!" shouted Ed.

"Nii-san! It's not nice to abandon people like that!"

"I don't give a damn1 I'm gone!"

Ed stood up and walked towards the exit; Sasuke suddenly stood up as well and followed Ed. When they reached the doorway they could hear a loud "Just give up, you stupid coat hangers! You'll never win against the future Hokage!!"

"WTF?!" Ed shouted

"Hn"

Al slowly opened the wardrobe door. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Well this **is **my room; this is room 204, right?"

"Damn it! He has to stay here" complained Ed.

DING! "Yay! My ramen is done" (he uses microwaves now)

"NO!! That's the class bell, we're gonna be late!"

ed pulled Naruto's collar and dragged him outside. Yada. Yada. Yada (they finished all the classes for the rest of the day. I'm too lazy to type it)

ed threw his bag on his bed and laid there, he pulled out an Alchemy book and started reading silently. Suddenly the door busted open, the blond kid came in complaining about something that sounds like Alchemy.

"Hey! You're learning Alchemy this semester?! I'm doing stupid Ninja arts, it's so boring!"

When Naruto heard the word 'ninja' he turned around towards Ed. "Wanna trade?" was all Naruto said as he knelt down in front of a small box.

"That's a good idea, (when did Naruto get so smart) lets ask Mustang…"said Ed as he was cut off by Naruto.

"I TOLD YPU THAT THE 'DING!' CAME FROM THE MICROWAVE! NOW MY RAMEN'S ALL COLD!"

"What the heck?! Why is there a microwave there?"

"Isn't it obvious that **I **put it there and you said that you're going to be the next Hokage!"

"What?! Who said I even want to be Hokage?!"

"Stop that Nii-san! Be nice to your friends!" (N/A: no offence, but Al get kinda annoying)

Ed took a deep breath. "O.K, do you still want to swap subjects?"

"Swap the what now?" said Naruto before Ed slaps his head(Naruto's)

Naruto, Al Ed and Sasuke sat together during dinner.(Naruto, Al and Ed sat together, but Sasuke sat at the corner table) while they were eating and talking a bunch of girls came towards them. "Hey Ed!" shouted Sakura.

"Do I know you?" asked Ed

"Don't act stupid, say wanna play truth or dare tonight?"

'Argh! Their so annoying! As if I'm gonna that stupid girl game' thought Ed (remember its thinking, not talking, but thinking) "you're on! When?" 9 now **that** is a little thing I call talking)

"midnight at the main hall" answered Sakura as she turned her head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You wanna play as well?"

"Hn"

And so Sakura, Ino and some other girls walked talking about some unknown crap.

To be continued…

Sorry if it sucked.

It's time to vote! Should or shouldn't the author be in the story? Lets not let fate decide, you decide for it! if no one answers then I'll pck one from a hat?

**Warning: **if I'm in the story, I'll appear in around chapter 5! (remember, I only upload once a week!)


	3. truth or dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA.

Chapter 3: truth or dare

At midnight Ed and the gang walked to the main hall to meet others…..

He opened the door and found the others on the stage with the spotlight turned on.

"What the f is going on?! I thought it was truth or dare"

"It is… it just……"

Sorry but I don't have much time and I can only think of one idea so I'll leave that till last. So now I'll let you readers send some truths and dare for the gang to accomplish!!! Or else they have to face some consequences that the readers review as well. Hope it's not too much work.

Ja ne


End file.
